


Мисс Спойлеры

by innokentya



Series: Помощник из синей телефонной будки [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Пост!Гражданка. Вариации на тему спасения Тони Старка после битвы со Стивом и Баки.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Series: Помощник из синей телефонной будки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922029
Kudos: 9





	Мисс Спойлеры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



Броня не спасает от пронизывающего насквозь ветра — терморегулятор повредился от третьего или четвертого удара бионической руки. Попытки хоть как-то разогнать кровь по леденеющим конечностям бесполезны, так что Тони сдается на милость судьбы спустя несколько слишком длинных для него сейчас десятков минут.

Вижн его хватится, обязательно хватится; для этого нужно протянуть еще час-полтора, пока в Башне забьют тревогу и поймут — он слишком долго не выходит на связь.

Главное, не замерзнуть. Наверное, это была бы слишком большая ирония — погибнуть так, как оставившие его умереть не смогли.

Железный Человек покрылся коркой льда и уснул вечным сном… Кому расскажи, засмеют.

Тони пялится в бетонный потолок, размышляя о том, как было бы хорошо сейчас лежать на мягкой траве, разглядывая бесконечное зведное небо. Кровь шумит в ушах, разум просит передышки, то и дело сталкивая Тони на грань обморока, но хрена с два он поддастся. Сила воли — единственное, что у Тони Старка осталось несломленного, он не может подвергнуть сомнениям еще и ее прочность.

Прикрыть глаза всего на секунду, всего на маленькое, ничтожное мгновенье…

— А кто это тут у нас? — раздается нежный женский голос, и Тони, приходя в себя, упивается взглядом в склонившуюся над ним улыбающуюся женщину. Ее лицо обрамляют завитки светлых волос, подсвеченные со стороны каким-то голубоватым мерцанием, отчего Тони думает, что так, пожалуй, должны выглядеть ангелы. Если бы, разумеется, ему было уготовано место в раю.

— Доктор, да где тебя носит? — женщина отворачивается в сторону, и в ее тоне появляются приказные нотки.

Доктор, думает Тони. Доктор — это хорошо, значит, Вижн таки забеспокоился, прислал на помощь, но где же хоть кто-то из его союзников? Кто эта женщина? Она не работает на «Старк Индастриз», иначе он бы обязательно ее вспомнил.

— Это не похоже на тысяча восемсот семьдесят девятый год, — слышится высокий мужской голос, и Тони ведет взглядом чуть выше. — Оу, что с ним?

Взлохмаченный молодой мужчина, внимательно осмотрев повреждения его костюма, рывком присаживается рядом с женщиной и принимается водить над ним странным продолговатым предметом с лампочкой на конце. Жужжание неизвестного Тони инструмента, внезапно, действует удивительно успокаивающее.

— Это Железный Человек, — улыбнувшись Тони, говорит своему спутнику женщина, заправляя завиток за ухо. — Мы должны ему помочь, иначе он замерзнет.

— Мы не нарушим никаких временных канонов? — беззаботно отзывается тот, держа Тони за руку и с неприкрытым восхищением разглядывая перчатку. — Ты просто посмотри, какие удивительные технологии… Они явно опережают свой час, это…

— Замолчи ты уже, — абсолютно беззлобно прерывает его женщина, подымаясь на ноги. Сместившись на несколько шагов, она склоняется над Тони и подхватывает его подмышки. — Давай, Доктор, бери за ноги, я сама не донесу его до ТАРДИС.

— Куда? — только и может, что прошептать Тони.

— Тише, милый, тише, — воркующе обращается она к нему и снова вскидывает взгляд на мужчину рядом. — Доктор, мне долго еще ждать? А ну бегом!

— И вечно ты командуешь, — притворно-обижено тянет он, но выполняет предписание безговорочно.

— Могу себе позволить, — в голосе женщины звучит теплота и крохотка самодовольства. — Итак, на раз, два… Три!

Они тратят на транспортировку Тони всего лишь пару минут, но даже за это ничтожное количество времени он успевает раз десять подумать, что сходит с ума.

Его вносят в синюю телефонную будку. Полицейскую телефонную будку, если быть точным. Будку, которая внутри больше чем снаружи, если быть еще точнее.

Либо это магия, либо галлюцинации, либо…

— Доктор, нам нужно в Башню Старка, Нью-Йорк. Это же время, без любых изменений, слышишь?

— Подаришь мне слуховой аппарат, если я когда-нибудь пожалуюсь на грубость твоих приказов? — смеется мужчина, дергая какие-то странные рычаги на, видимо, панели управления.

— Даже не сомневайся, сладкий, — улыбается она ему и тут же возвращает взгляд к Тони. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, дорогой?

— Где я? — хрипит Тони, раззираясь по сторонам. — Кто вы такие?

На лице женщины одна за другой сменяются различные эмоции, но во взгляде явно читается лукавство.

— Не беспокойся, милый, он — Доктор, — кивает она в сторону что-то бормочащего себе под нос мужчины.

— А ты?

— Я-то… — мешкает она всего пару секунд. — Я пр... тоже доктор. Археологических наук, правда, но это не столь важно. Мы доставим сейчас тебя домой, мой хороший, и у тебя все наладится, я обещаю.

Тони в этом сильно сомневается, но что-то в голосе женщины так и подмывает поверить ей.

— Как вас зовут? — Тони все еще не оставляет попыток понять, что происходит.

Женщина улыбается так ярко, что даже хочется зажмуриться. Наверное, так могло бы выглядеть солнце в людском обличье.

Она доверительно подмигивает Тони, прижимает палец к губам и многозначительно произносит:

— Спо-о-ойлеры, мой хороший, спо-о-о-йлеры. А сейчас, прости, но я должна это сделать.

Тони даже не успевает среагировать должным образом: ни отпрянуть, ни перехватить чужую руку, ни произнести ни звука. Тонкая игла изящного шприца с легкостью входит ему под кожу.

— Засыпай, милый, — баюкающим тоном шепчет Мисс Спойлеры, — и пусть тебе снятся только самые хорошие сны во Вселенной.

Тони разевает рот, чтобы возмутиться такому нахальству, но все тело разом расслабляется, будто погружаясь в теплую ласковую негу, и он, сглотнув слюну, прикрывает глаза.

Последним, что он успевает разобрать, прежде чем отключиться, становится немного ворчливое:

— Доктор, что произойдет первым: мы доберемся до нужного места или я состарюсь? Предупреди заранее…

***

Сознание возвращается к Тони непонятными рывками, но он не уверен, что может полагаться на обрывки воспоминаний, пока умудрялся выныривать из сна (все еще в душе надеется, что не обморока).

В просторой белой палате медицинского корпуса Башни светло и уютно. У окна застыл Вижн, рассматривающий высотки, который тут же реагирует на первое недокряхтение очнувшегося Тони.

— Мистер Старк! Ну наконец-то!

— Не дождетесь, — бормочет Старк, ощупывая сломанное запястье и пытаясь понять, что за повреждения имеются еще. — Что со мной было?

Вижн пускается в длинные, немного путанные объяснения, но в них ни разу не всплывают незнакомые женщины и мужчина, а уж тем более — синяя телефонная будка.

Наверное, Тони здорово ударился головой, раз видел подобные сны.

***

— Когда ты снова согласишься со мной поужинать? — бросая хитрый взгляд на Пеппер, регулярно навещающую его в последние две недели, интересуется Тони.

Та легонько бьет его по рукам тонкой книжкой, которую читала еще несколько минут назад, и, откинув голову назад, смеется:

— Не раньше, чем твоя нога придет в порядок, Старк, не раньше. Не могу же я позволить себе выйти в свет с хромоногим красавцем? Да, ты все еще красавец, Тони, — в ее глазах пляшут веселые бесенята, — но то, как ты ходишь… А я ведь так люблю танцевать!

— Но я могу танцевать! — возражает Тони и медленно поднимается с дивана, чтобы начать неловко топтаться на месте, виляя бедрами и размахивая руками. Пеппер хохочет звонко-звонко, как колокольчик, и не перестает улыбаться даже тогда, когда Тони случайно вышибает из ее рук все ту же книжку. Она отлетает под столик, и Тони, приложив усилия, садится на корточки, чтобы ее достать.

Из вороха страниц вылетает старая фотография. Тони сжимает в пальцах кусок полароида с завидной силой, не в состоянии оторвать взгляда от глянцевой поверхности.

— Кто это, Пеппер?

Пеппер склоняется над ним, прядь рыжих волос едва ощутимо щекочет Тони щеку.

— Где?.. А! Ривер! Как бы объяснить покороче… — она пару раз щелкает пальцами, словно сгоняя мысли в голове в разумный поток. — Это Ривер, она была другом семьи. Если говорить точнее, то моей пра-пра-пра-прабабушки… Хм, надеюсь, что я не упустила ни единого из «пра»… В общем и целом, она была очень близка с моими предками, и в детстве я много слышала о ней от своей бабушки. К ней относились, словно к потерянной сестре или что-то вроде этого. Говорили, она была милейшим человеком, душой компании, своеобразным эликсиром счастья, ведь унывать рядом с ней было попросту невозможно. Она была археологом, много времени проводила в разъездах. Снимку, как ты понимаешь, много лет, но он отлично сохранился, а я перебирала старые бумаги и наткнулась на него. Вот, чтобы не потерять снова, таскаю вместо закладки. Приятно знать, что так или иначе твои родственники соприкасались с людьми, которые писали историю. Ну, не в прямом, конечно смысле, но все же…

Пеппер говорит, говорит и говорит, а Тони гипнотизирует фотографию.

Оттуда на него смотрит та, которую он считал своим сном; та, которой дал странное прозвище «Мисс Спойлеры»; та, которая, по мнению его воспаленного сознания, спасла ему жизнь...

Тони переворачивает карточку обратной стороной. На чуть пожелтевшей бумаге летящим почерком написано: «Профессор Ривер Сонг, раскопки, 1879 год».

Снова возвращаясь к самому снимку, Тони смотрит на него, не мигая, а после подносит его поближе и прищуривается.

Этого просто не может быть. Не может быть, и все тут…

На дальнем плане за спиной Ривер находится телефонная будка.

Тони прикрывает глаза и смеется.

Полицейская телефонная будка, если быть точным.

Он точно знает, что она выкрашена в синий цвет.


End file.
